<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foretelling by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954345">Foretelling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foretelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這場遊戲，你只能是輸家。<br/>
「金鍾仁，要不要玩一場遊戲？」<br/>
「什麼？」<br/>
「如果我殺了你，就算我贏。反之，就是你贏。」<br/>
「似乎挺有趣的。」<br/>
「金大少爺，遊戲開始。」</p><p>我知道你抗拒不了性，身邊從不缺女人，但是當對象換成男人，我不會輸的。<br/>
在我的世界，只有我是贏家。<br/>
「嗯……啊……輕點……啊要壞了……啊……慢點……」悅耳的呻吟聲從房內傳出來，是嘟暻秀安排的。<br/>
曾有人說過，和男孩做愛就像毒藥，更何況是未經人事的。<br/>
經驗豐富的金鍾仁根本就不可能抗拒嘟暻秀所安排的這一切。<br/>
對他來說，一時的享受比什麼都還重要。<br/>
待會的一聲槍響就會結束這一切。</p><p>「碰～」嘟暻秀開了門，卻看到金鍾仁安然無事的躺在床上。<br/>
「暻秀啊～姦屍的感覺，比我想像中的還要好呢！」雪白的床單被鮮血染紅，原本在金鍾仁身下的男人依舊被他摟在懷中，身下的動作沒有停止，淫靡的肉體碰撞聲仍舊迴盪在房間內。<br/>
他果然還記著遊戲，好勝心這麼強的他，怎麼會忘記。<br/>
只是暻秀沒想過他會這麼理智。<br/>
「暻秀，這招我遇過很多次了，換點別的花樣吧！」金鍾仁輕吻了懷中只留餘溫的男孩，男孩還維持著高潮時的表情，散發著情慾的眼睛充分的表現了一切。<br/>
金鍾仁的觀察力很敏銳，最好下手的時間是當他看不見。<br/>
看來這是唯一的辦法了。</p><p>「嘟暻秀那個混蛋真不知道在想什麼。」眼睛被矇住，只能靠著其他感官來感受這一切。<br/>
唇被人吻上，帶著一股清香，令人著迷。<br/>
是個乾淨的人呢！沒有迷幻的香水味，連一切的技巧都是這麼的生澀。<br/>
手臂被扯到身後，有些冰涼的觸感，手銬？<br/>
皮鞭打在身上有一種爽快的感覺，金鍾仁笑得很病態，身下的巨物被線綁住了小孔，想發洩卻不能讓他受盡了痛苦，卻也更樂在其中。<br/>
真是有趣呢！第一次嘗試這種不一樣的。<br/>
金鍾仁的分身因為無法發洩而不斷的抽動著，嘟暻秀拆開線，顫抖著將它放進口中。<br/>
有一股無法抑制的腥味，暻秀忍著淚，艱難的吞吐著。<br/>
金鍾仁一聲低吼，就將所有的精華釋放在暻秀的口中。<br/>
嘟暻秀咳著，但是為了不讓金鍾仁發現，他壓抑著自己的聲音，就一股腦的將口中的混濁吞了下去。<br/>
手握住金鍾仁有些癱軟的分身，由上往下的不斷撫摸著。<br/>
看著那漸漸漲大的東西，嘟暻秀吞了口口水，猛的坐了上去。<br/>
金鍾仁被突如其來的緊緻弄得一下就高潮了，在嘟暻秀的體內又射了一次。<br/>
顫抖的手伸向了放在床頭的蠟燭，點了好幾次都沒成功。<br/>
將蠟油滴在金鍾仁的身上，看著他有些痛苦的扭曲著身子嘴角卻還是帶著笑意，嘟暻秀好想大笑，但是他不能，計畫還沒成功呢！可不能和這傢伙一樣為了一時的舒服而放棄其他的......<br/>
將蠟燭放到一旁，嘟暻秀的手探向床底，他事先準備好的汽油放在那裡呢！<br/>
將汽油一點點的倒在金鍾仁身上，和蠟油一起，緩慢的佈滿金鍾仁的皮膚。<br/>
他又快高潮了，金鍾仁向上又頂了幾下就釋放了。<br/>
「還要再來幾次嗎？」淫言淫語他從不吝嗇於給予任何人，至於他那個人在美國的女朋友，嘟暻秀不是很了解，不過，這對情侶都一樣賤就是了。<br/>
嘟暻秀爬下床，將剩下的汽油倒在床單上。<br/>
火柴閃爍的時間很短，但是這可是它最美的時候呢！<br/>
嘟暻秀將一根根點燃的火柴丟到了床單上，他冷眼的看著似乎因為疲憊而有些意識不清的金鍾仁。<br/>
這樣正好，今天就是你的死期了。<br/>
嘟暻秀走出這個淫亂的房間，將門反鎖。</p><p>The relationship between us is like Harry Potter and Voldemort.<br/>
You are going to be killed by me.<br/>
The foretelling said, and you don’t even have chance to refuse it.</p><p>愛嗎？<br/>
愛過，但是那已經不重要了。<br/>
嘟暻秀站在金鍾仁的墓前，邊大笑邊喃喃自語著。<br/>
贏了又怎樣？嘟暻秀不知道。<br/>
反正已經不重要了，他只是想要他死，死了就好。<br/>
「妳那裡進行的怎麼樣？」<br/>
「快成功了，你呢？」<br/>
「有空回來韓國，妳一定得看看他的墓！」<br/>
「知道了。」</p><p>我知道你的謊言，現在連你的呼吸也討厭，就連擦肩而過都討厭。<br/>
你死心塌地的這樣活著，祈禱你下地獄。</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>